Many high-clearance sprayers have adjustable tread widths that have tread width connections with axle sliders for movably mounting swingarms and axle-supporting legs to chassis frames. The movable mounting of the tread widths connectors provide leg widening capabilities of the sprayer for adjusting tread width. Traditionally, the actuators such as hydraulic cylinders that facilitate such movement of the legs are mounted outside of frame rails that interconnect lobes on the axle sliders and frame for moving the axle sliders in and out of slider receivers of the frame to adjust tread width when using the leg widening feature. Each of the lobes has to be fit against and welded to the respective axle slider or frame component and the pushing and pulling of the lobes outside of the axle sliders and slider receivers can urge the axle sliders to shift inside the slider receivers and cause bending moments, which can increase the wear rate of slider wear pads between the axle sliders and slider receivers.